Pour toi, je peux mourir
by WinryFarron
Summary: Après le dernier combat entre le bien et le mal, Hermione se retrouve figée entre vie et mort pour avoir sauvé la vie de celui qu'elle aimait on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture ni une fanfic à son résumé


Pour toi je peux mourir.

Elle les avait vu tomber, ses proches, ses amis, chacune de ces personnes qui avaient tant compté dans cette vie trop courte, tous avaient succombé face à la puissance du mage noir.  
Elle venait de voir son meilleur ami s'effondrer, une indéfinissable terreur gravée à jamais sur ce visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs autrefois si souriant. Elle aurait tant voulu accourir pour amortir cette chute sur le sol gelé par ces longs mois d'hiver. Mais son courage d'éternelle Gryffondor l'avait poussée face à la lame de ce couteau maudit destiné au cœur de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé.  
Elle ne pu savoir si la prophétie s'était accomplie, si l'un était mort par la main de l'autre, si l'un des deux avait survécu au dernier des combats.  
Hermione Granger s'était effondrée comme tant d'autres, elle sentait à son tour le froid hivernal pénétrer son corps. Elle attendait la fin gravant à jamais ces yeux d'un vert émeraude dans sa mémoire. Hermione Granger était tombée et personne ne l'avait vue dire adieu à cette vie qu' elle aimait tant.

Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Après de longs mois d'absence, le survivant (décoré du titre pour le seconde foi ) revenait à la vie dans un lit d'hôpital à Ste Mangouste. Harry Potter se leva difficilement (ben oui, des mois de comas, ça te met les muscles en compote mais il ne faut pas être étudiant en médecine pour savoir ça ) et se dirigea instinctivement vers le lit de son meilleur ami.  
Le jeune Weasley était assis sur son lit, ses yeux rougis, vidés de toute expression fixant un point loin devant lui bien au-delà des murs de l'hôpital, loin dans les profondeurs de Grande-Bretagne, là où demeurerait à jamais son enfance si brusquement détruite.  
Harry se précipita dans les bras de son ami qui le serra dans une étreinte désespérée aussi fort que si sa vie en dépendait.  
Après quelques instants, Harry ressentit un grand vide. Il se redressa et ses yeux parcoururent la pièce.  
Où était-elle ? Son amie, pourquoi n'était-elle pas déjà arrivé en courant, son si beau sourire aux lèvres, se jetant à son cou pour fêter son réveil puis commençant à faire la liste de tous ses devoirs en retard… Où était-elle celle qu'il aimait tant ?  
-Ils ne l'ont pas trouvée… La voix de Ron raisonna comme un écho lointain. Qu'avait-il dit ? Il ne l'avait pas compris…il avait refusé de le comprendre. Pourquoi son meilleur ami disait-il cela ? Il savait très bien que ces paroles lui faisaient de la peine, pourquoi plaisantait-il en ce moment si difficile ?  
-Ils ne l'ont pas trouvée parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas cherchée… Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Et puis pourquoi avait il les yeux si rouges ? Avait-il pleuré ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Où diable était passée son amie ? Et pourquoi Ron répétait-il cette horrible phrase ?  
-Ils ne l'ont pas trouvée… Puis le temps accéléra et il comprit ce que disait son ami. Il comprit de qui il parlait.  
-Pourquoi ? Hurla Harry. Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas cherchée ?  
-Parce que c'est à toi de le faire.  
Cette voix. Cette voix jadis si réconfortante, venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Et Lupin continua :  
-Le temps s'est arrêté. Depuis que tu es tombé, là bas, le temps ne suit plus son cours, il attend… -Quoi ! Vociféra Harry. Il attend quoi ! Qui ! -Toi. Il attend que tu recommence à vivre. Alors à cet instant, et seulement à partir de cet instant, on pourra vraiment la retrouver, là où le temps s'est arrêté , la où elle est tombée… -Non. Il ne pouvait y croire, venait-on de lui demander de vivre juste après lui avoir annoncé la mort de la seule personne pour laquelle cette vie valait la peine d'être vécue ? Et pourquoi continuait-on a parler de choses qu'il ne pouvait plus comprendre.  
-Personne ne sait où, personne ne sait comment mais elle est tombée quelque secondes avant toi et à présent elle attend que le temps que le temps la délivre pour pouvoir enfin reposer en paix.  
Les deux garçons avaient compris. Le trio devait se réunir là où jadis s'élevait la plus prestigieuse des écoles de sorcellerie, là où jadis s'élevait Poudlard. Le trio allait se réunir une toute dernière fois.  
(Au départ, cette fic n'était absolument pas le truc psychodramatique que je suis en train de pondre, en fait c'est le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit (je jouais le rôle d'Hermione) et j'ai tellement aimé la fin que j'ai eu envie de l'écrire. Ca ne ressemble pas au style de fic que j'ai l'habitude de faire mais comme je m'éclate, je continue !)

Elle l'avait sentit il y a si longtemps, cette lame qui lui avait déchiré le corps, cette arme qui l'avait frappée mortellement au ventre et qui avait mis fin à cette vie commencée il y a si peu de temps. (traduction : Hermione trop jeune pour se prendre un coup de couteau dans le ventre)  
Mais pourquoi la sentait-elle toujours ? La lame était vite ressortit, et gisait à présent aux côtés de sa victime baignant dans le sang qui s'était écoulé et si brusquement arrêté sans pour autant que la blessure mortelle ne se referme. Mais alors pourquoi la douleur était toujours aussi vive ? Pourquoi la mort refusait d'y mettre fin ? Pourquoi était-elle prisonnière de ces ruines, de ce temps qui n'aurait plus dû être le sien.  
Ce temps qui refusait de la libérer mais qui n'omettait pas de la faire souffrir. A cette douleur immortelle au bas du ventre, s'étaient rapidement ajoutés la soif, puis le sommeil et la faim. Ces souffrances auraient pu la tuer des centaines de fois et pourtant elle restait là, immortelle attendant une délivrance qu'une seule personne pouvait lui accorder.  
Elle avait oublié depuis combien de temps elle attendait cette mort qui lui paraissait si attirante à présent. Des heures ? Des mois ? Des années ? Des siècles ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, elle avait perdu notion de toutes choses à commencer par celle du temps. Cette enfant jadis si brillante ne se souvenait plus de cet endroit où elle attendait, avait-il toujours été une ruine ? Étaient-ce des rires qui résonnaient dans sa mémoire ? Ses rires, ceux de ses amis, des amis dont elle avait oublié jusqu'aux noms… Oui elle avait vécu dans cet endroit, elle y avait ri et même aimé. Mais pourquoi était-elle encore là ? Seule. Sans plus aucune vie autour d'elle ni même en elle. Là où elle avait était heureuse, il n'y avait plus que mort et destruction. Tant de corps sans vie autour d'elle. Ces gens, les avaient-elle connus ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas les rejoindre ? Elle souffrait depuis si longtemps… Et lui, celui dont le rire réchauffait autrefois son cœur, où était-il ? Le temps avait-il continué pour lui ou l'attendait-il avec tous ceux qui étaient partis ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de colère quand elle y repensait ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Non, Hermione Granger n'avait pas perdu toutes ses capacités et au fond d'elle-même, elle savait ; celui dont elle refusait de se souvenir, celui dont le rire lointain lui déchirait le cœur, il était la cause de cette souffrance, c'était lui qui la retenait prisonnière du temps mais c'était aussi lui qui se battait pour la libérer.

Finalement, il était de retour à Poudlard, à la date où d'habitude, il retrouvait ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter revenait pour dire adieu à sa meilleure amie, son amie de toujours, la seule qu'il n'avait jamais aimé.  
-Prenez cette sphère, avait dit Remus, à travers elle, le premier qui la trouve pourra prévenir les autres.  
Il airait à présent au milieu des ruines de son écoles, là où sa vie avait commencé, la où elle avait était la plus belle, serrant dans son poing le petit objet de verre afin de résister à cette incontrôlable envie de s'effondrer à terre et de pleurer jusqu'à la fin des temps. (en tout cas, on ne pourra pas dire que cette fic ne parle pas du temps .  
Ainsi, il avait vaincu, des deux, c'était lui qui avait tué l'autre et ce grâce à cette personne dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le visage, cette personne qui s'était dressée entre lui et le couteau de son ennemis de toujours. Cette personne où était elle passée à présent, la blessure avait-elle été fatale ? Oui, il l'avait ressentit mais il n'avait pas eu le temps (jeu de mots !) de voir son sauveur tomber, il s'était passé quelquechose, l'ennemi était mort puis il s'était effondré arrêtant le temps en ce lieu éternel.(voilà pourquoi la pauvre Hermione s'est retrouvée en pause juste avant de mourir, j'explique un peu mais ne lisez pas trop les parenthèses parce que ça fait un trou dans l'histoire qui est déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça mais c'est pour vous aider à ne pas comprendre ce que je dis de travers (c'est déjà bien assez tordu)  
Soudain, un bruit de verre cassé (alors je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas du tout en cassant la sphère qu'on communique avec les autres mais en fait cette histoire de sphère débile c'était juste parce que je voulais absolument un bruit de verre cassé au moment où Ron découvre Hermione, c'est tout, donc reprenons) Plusieurs personnes accouraient vers son meilleur ami qui était à genoux entre les gravas et parlait doucement à quelquechose ou quelqu'un qui semblait être au sol. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours le pitre ? On leur demandait de retrouver le corps de leur meilleure amie et au lieu de ça, il parlait à u tas de cailloux.

Il avait cherché le corps de la jeune fille morte et à la place, Ron était face à son amie apparemment bien vivante dont le corps tremblait de terreur. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ce garçon aux cheveux couleur feu avait crié un nom qu'elle ne connaissait plus quand il l'avait aperçue ? Pourquoi tout ce bruit soudainement ? Pourquoi toute cette vie autour d'elle qui n'attendait plus que la mort ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas ces visage et était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser approcher, car si ces gens ne la tuaient pas, ils ne pouvaient que la faire souffrir d'avantage.  
Alors elle recula le plus vite possible loin de ces gens qu'elle savait avoir aimé mais qui ne pouvaient plus rien pour elle.  
-Harry ! Hermione est là ! Cette voix, elle l'avait déjà entendue, ce bonheur qu'elle entendait dans ces paroles, elle l'avait connu il y a bien longtemps, il faisait partie des échos qui passaient et repassaient dans sa mémoire attendant qu'on les fasse revivre ou disparaître à jamais.  
Elle se souvenait, après ce cri, elle l'avait vu, avait ressentit un si grand bonheur quand il était apparut. Mais cette fois c'était différent, cette voix sonnait faux, non, elle n'était pas là, elle n'était plus là depuis bien longtemps. Si il apparaissait cette fois encore, elle ne serait pas heureuse, juste soulagée, espérant qu'il la libère enfin.  
Hermione tremblait, elle ne pouvait plus parler ni même sourire et à présent elle était encerclée de gens dont elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir. Ceux-là étaient différents de tous ceux qui avaient attendu avec elle pendant tout ce temps, ceux-là étaient vivant et semblaient même heureux.  
Puis elle le vit, il était finalement venu la chercher. Hermione venait d'oublier pourquoi elle désirait tant partir puisqu'elle se sentait si bien là, maintenant qu'il était revenu.  
Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle avait attendu la mort au lieu de l'attendre lui.(en fait c'est la même chose Harry et la mort…enfin vous verrez, c'est bientôt finit) Peu lui importaient tous ces gens morts et vivants dont elle avait oublié les noms. Il était là, celui qu'elle aimait, celui pour qui elle aurait tout donné…peut-être l'avait-elle même déjà fait. Elle ne savait plus, tout ce qui lui importait était de trouver la force de se lever pour enfin se retrouver dans ses bras.  
Ainsi Hermione Granger se leva une dernière fois et se jeta dans les bras de celui qui avait survécu. Elle avait enfin sa réponse, c'est lui qui vivrait. Elle pleura longtemps au creux de ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Puis elle entendit à nouveau un murmure mais qui semblait cette fois bien réel.  
-Il y a quelquechose qui cloche…disait Lupin. On ne peut vivre quand l'espace temps s'est arrêté…il y a quelquechose qui cloche… Hermione le savait, quelquechose était anormal en ce lieu, le temps n'avait pas encore repris son cours, elle était toujours prisonnière de sa douleur, de sa mort. Mais à présent, elle ne voulait plus partir, elle voulait rester auprès de lui, à ses côtés pour toujours. Lui, qui était-il ? Elle se souvenait de ses sentiments mais pas du reste…était-il son ami ? Où l'avait-elle rencontré ? Et elle qui était-elle ? (en fait ma théorie philosophique c'est qu'après une longue séparation avec quelqu'un qu'on a aimé, on ne peut éviter d'oublier certaines choses matérielles, la voix, les odeurs, les visages mais jamais on ne peut oublier l'amour, tous les sentiments qu'on a pu ressentir à un moment ou à un autre de la vie)  
La jeune fille leva un regard perdu vers ces yeux émeraude qui avaient toujours cet éclat qu'elle chérissait tant.  
-Hermione, dit-il doucement, Hermione est-ce que ça va ?  
Hermione, ce nom, était-ce le sien ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle plus aucun souvenir de cette personne qui avait vécu alors que tous ses sentiments étaient restés intacts ?  
-…ione…tenta-elle de prononcer.  
-Her-moi-ne, l'aida le garçon aux yeux émeraude. -Herrr-moi-ne, s'appliqua-t-elle à articuler. (ben c'est quand même Hermione alors quand elle apprend quelquechose, elle s'applique)  
-Pas mal, dit-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue. (Je présente mes plus plates excuses à la grande JK Rowling pour avoir emprunté ces quelques lignes)  
-A-rrry, fit le jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux. Le visage du garçon s'illumina de joie.  
-Ca y est Mione ! Tu te souviens ! Dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.  
Ce geste réveilla en Hermione tous les souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps. Elle se souvenait de sa vie, de ses amis. Elle tourna un visage plein de tendresse vers son meilleur amis qui assistait en silence à la scène et prononça tout à fait normalement :  
-Ronald… Le garçon se précipita , le visage illuminé d'un large sourire et pris à son tour son amie dans ses bras.  
Puis Hermione tourna un visage pleins de larmes (douleur, bonheur et soulagement) vers celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Harry pris délicatement ce visage entre ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur cette bouche qui n'avait plus rien sentit de doux depuis des siècles. (un peu comme dans Pirates des Caraïbes même si Hermione est un peu plus belle ) La jeune fille lui rendit un baiser passionné qui fit disparaître à jamais toutes ses douleurs. Harry senti alors la vie revenir en lui. Puis Hermione se dégagea et dans un dernier «merci», elle se laissa glisser au sol entre ses deux amis qui l'avaient une dernière fois réchauffée.  
Il l'avait libérée, le temps venait de reprendre son cours, le sang s'était remis à couler et Hermione Granger, la plus brillante des jeunes sorcières que Poudlard ait connu, succombait enfin à cette blessure mortelle qu'elle avait reçu il y a bien longtemps. Elle était enfin libre de rejoindre ceux qui l'attendaient depuis tant de temps dans le château le plus magique qui ait existé en ce monde, là où elle avait vécu et où elle vivrait heureuse pour l'éternité.

Bon je dois absolument dire que je déteste l'idée de la mort d'Hermione mais ce matin quand j'ai découvert la fin de mon rêve, je me suis réveillée en sursaut et j'ai rédigé cette fic. En fait je n'ai pas écris cette fic pour l'histoire mais pour le style, j'ai bien aimé toutes ces questions qui se suivent et cette histoire tordue d'espace temporel avec le pauvre Hermione coincée dans sa mortitude…ça c'est la faute d'Exel Saga si j'ai le cerveau complètement débile maintenant ! Oh zut je viens de dévoiler un indice sur mon identité ! Et oui je suis Il Palazzo ! Non je plaisante mais merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. L'auteur (très fatiguée.  
PS: Le titre c'est un hommage à mon épisode favori d'Exel Saga 


End file.
